Bras de fer EdwardJacob
by Lorelei-lei-lei
Summary: One Shot. Petit bras de fer entre Edward et Jake. C'est ma participation au concours de Fascination50. L'histoire se passe à peu près 30 ans après révélation.


_**"Un bras de fer entre Edward et Jacob"**_

« Tu peux me passer le beurre s'il te plait ? »

Ma merveilleuse femme—je n'en reviendrai jamais de pouvoir l'appeler ainsi—et moi, étions accaparés à préparer l'arrivée imminente de Charlie. Malgré sa nouvelle agilité, la nervosité de Bella était palpable. Je pouvais la sentir à la façon dont le couteau lui échappait des mains et crissait contre ses doigts de granite. Même si elle me bloquait à présent ses pensées—comme chaque fois qu'elle voulait m'épargner certains de ses sentiments—je devinais facilement l'objet de son inquiétude. Charlie. Le pauvre homme, maintenant âgé de 75 ans était rongé par le cancer et n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Bella se sentait coupable de ne pouvoir lui offrir la vie éternelle mais lui avait été très clair la dessus, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de tout ce nouveau mode de vie. Sa fille ne vieillissait plus, il l'avait bien remarqué mais il refusait les explications y étant attachées. Ce sera probablement son dernier noël avec lui et cela la rendait triste. La perte d'un être cher, encore. Mais il y avait plus que cela. Depuis sa « rupture » avec Renée, son père était l'unique chose, l'infime lien qui la rattachait encore à son existence humaine. Deux deuils en un, voilà ce qui allait se produire.

Aux odeurs écoeurantes de dinde et de marrons s'ajouta la forte odeur canine à laquelle nous nous étions habitués. Cette présence soudaine chassa nos pensées morbides d'un coup d'un seul.

« Jake ! » s'exclama Bella, « Déjà de retour ? Alors ce mariage ? »

« Parfait ! Seth est le plus heureux des hommes. Il m'a chargé de vous remercier du cadeau, et il est désolé de ne pas vous avoir invité mais Olivia tenait tellement à se marier sous les tropiques, il n'a pas eu cœur à refuser. »

Seth avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur en la personne d'Olivia, une jeune étudiante de Forks. Dès le premier regard, il avait su. L'imprégnation. L'amour parfait, inconditionnel. Bien sûr elle était au courant de tout : nos natures respectives, les liens d'amitié qui s'étaient noués entre vampires et loups-garous, mais ne faisant pas partie de la tribu, des non avertis—des humains—firent partis de la noce. Et le mariage étant célébré en plein soleil, il fut évident que nous n'en ferions pas partis. Cela ne m'a personnellement pas gêné, j'appréciais Seth mais préférais mille fois la seule compagnie de ma femme et de ma fille.

« Ravi que tu sois rentré, Jacob », le saluais-je courtoisement. « Nessie sait que tu es là ? »

« Oui, je suis passé la voir à l'école avant de venir. »

Soudain, alors qu'il pensait à ma fille il y a tout juste une seconde, il se récita mentalement le nom de chacune des villes de l'Etat de Washington avec une concentration telle que ma suspicion naturelle envers lui revint au galop :

« Que me caches-tu, chien ? »

« Edward !! », s'indigna ma douce Bella, un océan de reproches dans la voix.

Je l'ignorai pourtant et attendis une réaction de la part de Jacob mais il avait du s'attendre à ma question ses pensées n'ayant pas bougées d'un iota. Néanmoins il se jeta sur Bella et murmura quelque chose à son oreille, si bas que même moi je ne compris pas ses paroles. Puis il se précipita à toute vitesse vers la sortie. Tout cela avant même que je puisse réagir, il s'était bien amélioré depuis le temps. L'instant d'après, elle disparut à son tour après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue froide. Cela m'irrita au plus au point, que me cachaient-ils donc ces deux là ?

Ils revinrent quelques heures plus tard avec de la compagnie : Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Renesmée. Ce flot soudain de pensées m'incommoda, je tentai d'ignorer ces connections mentales une à une. J'interrogeai Bella du regard mais ma Nessie se jeta dans mes bras, accaparant ainsi toute mon attention. Elle avait beau avoir près de 40ans elle resterait toujours ma petite fille à moi. A cet instant je ne pouvais lire ses pensées mais ne m'en inquiétai pas car à l'instar de sa mère, elle était parvenue à maîtriser son pouvoir, si bien qu'autant elle pouvait montrer ses pensées à n'importe qui, autant elle parvenait à me les cacher avec une habilité toujours croissante. Et bien évidemment tout comme ça mère elle ne supportait pas que je m'introduise dans sa tête. Je n'étais donc pas surpris.

« Jake dit qu'il s'est entraîné et que maintenant il était dix fois plus fort que toi, c'est vrai, P'pa ?

« Bien sûr que non, c'est encore un petit chiot, ton Jacob », riais-je.

Elle riait avec moi, un éclat malicieux brillant dans ses beaux yeux noisette : elle aimait que Jacob et moi nous affrontions, elle trouvait le spectacle hilarant même si parfois elle s'inquiétait de la violence des coups portés.

« Alors Jacob, prêt ? », lui lançai-je avenant.

« Toujours ! Ce sera quoi cette fois Nessie ? »

« Un bras de fer ! Un bras de fer ! Sur le rocher, comme maman quand elle avait démoli Emmett ! »

« Humpff » grogna ce dernier « Simple coup de chance ».

Le duel commença cinq secondes plus tard. … Tandis que la pression de sa main contre la mienne se faisait ressentir, je songeais à nos évolutions respectives. Jacob avait mûri depuis la naissance de Nessie, prenant son rôle de protecteur très au sérieux. J'avais quant à moi plutôt régressé, m'abaissant à un bras de fer avec un cabot non seulement pour la faire rire mais également—et je préfèrerais subir le courroux de Jane mille fois plutôt que de l'avouer—pour que sa préférence ne penche pas trop de _son_ côté.

Comme pour réfuter mon observation quant à sa nouvelle maturité, il me dit en riant :

« Et si on corsait tout ça avec un petit pari, ça te tente ? »

Sa remarque me surpris car je ne l'avais pas entendu dans sa tête avant qu'il ne la formule à haute voix. Instinctivement je me tournais vers ma femme, belle, immobile malgré le vacarme incessant que faisaient les autres. Je compris tout de suite qu'elle protégeait son esprit. Cela devenait de plus en plus suspect. Mais que se passait-il ici à la fin ? Perplexe je me retournai vers lui et lui demandai la teneur de son pari.

« Si je gagne, j'emmène Renesmée en vacances. »

Je grognai.

« Et si _je _gagne je te plante mes crocs dans le bras ! »

« Edward ! » me gronda Bella à qui rien n'avait échappé malgré sa concentration pour étendre son bouclier jusqu'à Jake.

« Excuse-moi chérie c'est plus fort que moi. Plus sérieusement, si je gagne tu repars immédiatement au mariage de Seth, en somme des vacances pour moi. »

« Ca roule mon pote. » et le défi recommença de plus belle.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Emmett cognai l'épaule de Bella, lui proposant quand elle voudrait une petite revanche, cela faisait longtemps. Cet imprévu la déstabilisa et le champ de force de son bouclier quitta Jacob l'espace d'un instant, enfin je pus lire dans son esprit…

« NON ! » grondai-je, relâchant ma prise, « C'est hors de question ! Bella ! Comment as-tu pu seulement l'envisager ?! »

« Il est très convaincant quand il veut tu sais, on ferait bien de vous laisser discuter » Se retournant vers l'assemblée : « Venez ! »

« Oh que non je veux voir ça !» s'enthousiasma Emmett, hilare à la vue de mon visage furieux et de celui de Jacob, peu sûr de lui devant ma fureur.

« Emmett viens là tout de suite ! » cracha-t-elle, « Alice ? »

« Je ne vois rien ça devrait bien se passer, on peut y aller »—à force de les côtoyer Alice voyait de plus en plus distinctement l'avenir des loups— « Allons chasser, au moins se sera fait avant l'arrivée de Charlie. »

Déconfit, Emmett se laissa tout de même tenté, se disant qu'un grizzli le mettrait sûrement de bonne humeur

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin pour que leurs pensées me laissent tranquille—et qu'ils ne m'entendent plus par la même occasion, j'attaquai :

« Il est hors de question que tu emmènes ma fille en Floride ! »

Il ne se donna pas la peine de parler à voix haute et le dialogue silencieux s'engagea :

_Mais elle veut rencontrer Renée._

« Et alors ?! Aurais-tu oublié les Volturi ? Alice a vu ce qu'il se produirait si Renée découvrait notre secret ! Nous n'avons pas coupé les ponts avec elle pour rien et tu le sais! Tu mettrais ma famille et surtout Nessie en danger pour un…caprice d'enfant ? », me révoltai-je

_Maintenant elle a près de 70 piges Ed' ! Elle sera morte avant d'en parler !_

« Charmant ! »

_Non mais réfléchis, il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps. Si tu refuses il sera trop tard. Et je pense sincèrement que 30 ans sans voir sa fille donne à réfléchir. Je pense qu'elle sera si heureuse que son comportement diffèrera du futur qu'Alice a prédit si on lui explique que nos vies en dépendent._

_Il marque un point_ me dis-je à moi-même

« Soit. Mais as-tu pensé à sa douleur quand elle l'aimera et qu'elle finira par nous quitter ? »

_Ne sois pas stupide Edward ! Quand tu as cru Bella morte, as-tu regretté ne serait-ce qu'un instant de l'avoir rencontrée et aimée ?_

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! », m'emportai-je

_Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'étais pas entier sans elle, à partir du moment où tu l'as vu tu es devenu toi-même. C'est pareil pour Ness', elle se sent incomplète, il faut qu'elle l'a rencontre, qu'elles s'aiment, qu'elles partagent leurs vies tout simplement._

« Renesmée n'est pas incomplète ! Sa mère et moi l'aimons de tout notre être et elle le sait ! »

Malgré la certitude que j'affichais, je commençais à vaciller. Ma fille, incomplète ? N'était-elle pas comblée avec nous ?

A ce moment, il se rappela un souvenir qu'il m'avait caché jusqu'à maintenant : une discussion entre lui et Nessie, dans la clairière où ma tendre Bella et moi…, _elle expliquait à Jacob sa frustration de ne connaître qu'une moitié d'elle-même. Renesmée. Elle ne comprenait qu'une partie de son nom : Esmée. Qui était l'autre partie, cette Renée ? Sa grand-mère maternelle, bien sûr elle le savait. Mais qui était-elle réellement ? Avait-elle hérité d'elle ? Physiquement ? Moralement ? Les dires de sa mère ne lui suffisaient plus. Savoir qu'elle était toujours vivante et qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir la rongeait de tristesse. Elle l'aimait déjà, un peu, alors que Renée ignorait même jusqu'à son existence_.

Ma fille, ma Nessie, je ressentais à présent toute sa peine.

Comment réfuter un tel argument ? Comment dire non à présent, sachant que je la ferais souffrir par mon refus ?

J'hésitai, une demi seconde seulement, mais il le remarqua et sut qu'il avait gagné.

Se forma aussitôt dans sa tête une image solide et claire comme le cristal : _nous deux de part et d'autre du rocher, sa main au dessus de la mienne explosant la roche dans ma défaite._ Il m'irritait prodigieusement.

« Ne rêves pas, à la loyale c'est moi qui aurais gagné. », crachai-je.

Il partit de son grand et franc sourire

_Allez réjouis toi ! Pense à la joie de Bella, elle sera si heureuse de renouer avec sa mère. Elle l'a toujours adoré et tu la connais elle s'est toujours sentie coupable de la peine qu'elle lui a causé._

Il m'énervait mais il avait raison. Et il avait gagné. Je grognai à cette simple constatation.

Soudain il cria un « Youhouuuuu » strident qu'il n'avait pas prémédité si bien que j'en sursautai imperceptiblement. Tout à sa joie, il ne remarqua pas mon sursaut, j'en fus soulagé. Il avait déjà gagné cette manche je n'allais pas en plus lui faire le plaisir de m'avoir pris par surprise.

Il entamait une _danse de la victoire_ comme son esprit me l'indiquait quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit sur une Nessie et une Bella resplendissantes. Elles savaient c'était certain. Je n'étais pas étonné j'aurais même dû m'en douter.

« Vous nous espionniez », affirmai-je, faussement outré. « Espèces de petites chipies ! » Je me jetai sur ma fille pour la faire voler dans les airs, toute ma bonne humeur retrouvée.

Elle rit aux éclats, puis reprenant son sérieux : « Papa ! J'ai plus 10 ans ! Il va falloir arrêter ça un jour ! »

« Que tu crois ma belle, que tu crois »

Bella nous interrompit : « Le youhouu nous a fait comprendre que c'était plus ou moins réglé. Mais s'il te plait, dit-elle malicieuse à l'intention de Jacob, la prochaine fois, Jacob : PARLE ! C'est compliqué d'espionner une conversation quand ça a l'air d'un monologue ! » ajouta-t-elle avec une fausse moue boudeuse suivie d'un éclatant sourire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser, Nessie toujours dans mes bras, se débattant pour rejoindre Jacob. Je la relâchai à regret, heureux tout de même que ma Bella remplisse aussitôt le vide de mes bras en se jetant à mon cou.

Tandis que notre fille se blottissait contre lui en le remerciant tout bas, ma femme me regarda l'air amusé, ou plutôt non, pas amusé, son regard était moqueur. Je levai les yeux au ciel :

« Oui, oui je sais, très convaincant, tu m'avais prévenu… »


End file.
